隼人ラテ
by DOKIDOKI JAM
Summary: Black as the devil, hot as hell, & pure as an angel, sweet as love; — Matatagi Hayato and a cup of coffee? You craved absolutely nothing else. ( ڡ ) [Matatagi/Reader - AU]


_Grand Celesta Café Ancient Proverb #1:_

_"Frothy, frothy; make it as creamy as their dreams that reach higher than the milky-way."_

**[cup one: first encounter of super miracle chance]**

It was a small shop, comfortable and lofty on the inside with its appointed galaxy-styled furnishing and complete set of lavish chairs along with a calming aura that exuded nothing but relaxation as you 'gazed upon the stars while sipping a freshly brewed cup of coffee'. People had to give it credit for its modest yet extraordinarily out there appearance, all while giving off nothing but a soothing warmth that immediately drawn you to it.

You were one of the more luckier employees who managed to score a job there, and work under the kind-hearted gaze of Katra Paige, the daughter of Grand Celesta Café's very own founder and creator. Every single one of your co-workers were elated to work for her, and especially gave an extra effort to work twice as hard when she was around with her thoughtful eyes peering over at them.

Brushing off your skirt as you bounced back into the shop after your deserved break, you immediately sought out conversing with your faithful co-worker Sorano, and you questioned once approached, "Any orders that need filled?"

The girl with a naive side shook her head, however just when you felt your spirits dampen, she pointed over to a table on the far end - shed of brown hair peeking from a set of seats on the opposite side of where you stood at the counter. "No, sadly; but that gentlemen needs his order taken. I heard Sakura-chan say he was cute!" she giggled, jubilee spilling over the brimful in her voice.

Not being one to complain much when it came to your work, you strode over cautiously to the table whilst taking your infamous [f/c] notebook and pen out to jot down what he ordered. "Welcome to Grand Celesta Cafe! I'm [Name], and I'll be taking your order~!" you chimed delightfully, eyes closing a bit of feigned glee as you readied yourself to take an order.

The male in his seat smiled in an irritatingly smug way, "I already know who you are." — What? Did you hear that right? Opening your eyes to scrutinize down this person who claimed to know who you are, despite their voice being completely off-center to anyone you'd recognize, and you were met with a devilishly attractive young man who looked to be about your age.

Thick brown spiked hair curling roundly upwards and three of those hefty locks were apparently dyed a rich shade of true blue, and his orbs were glossed over in a chocolatey appearance, remnants of a lighter brown shading amongst the irises. You felt as if those hotly smothered eyes would trap you in an abyss if you stared too long into them so you shook off the impending blush suffusing on your cheeks and those ludicrous thoughts.

"Alright, Mister. How would you know who I was?" you dumbly inquired, staving off the pounding organ in your chest by mindlessly clicking your pen; listening to that tedious, and irritating click and clack every tap you'd give the end of it.

The mysterious guy brought up a finger, pointing to the patent name tag pinned to your chest directly above your head. His expression was emotionless, a complete deadpanning one as he spoke his next words, explaining to you the obvious, "Your name tag says '[Full Name]'." Afterwards, he partly stifled a laugh as your features bubbled with something akin to annoyance. And you knew he was messing with you.

_What was with that tone, anyway?_ You creased your brows together, narrowing your eyes in the process, before you blew a huff of air out of your cheeks. "You're right, sorry about that Mister. What'll you have?" you beckoned to the menu laying out in front of him, supposedly looked over already. You didn't entirely want to make a further idiot of yourself, and despite that breath of relief, your cheeks still felt a teensy bit warm from both embarrassment and his overall appearance. He was really cute, alright?! ... Hot, fine, _fine!_

A low chuckle slipped past his lips, and he directed his fixed stare to the menu; temporarily vacillating on what delectable dish he should order. "I'll have the Ecliptic Café au Lait — make sure it's _hot,_ got it?" he vocalized strongly on it being hot, and you nodded your head whilst scribbling down the needed notes on your thin paper.

"Is that all?" you questioned, bringing your gaze up from your scraggly writing to make eye-contact one last time with him before you fled off to prepare his order. Once he shook his head, you respectively bowed, and grabbed the useless menu before finally dashing out of their for a needed break of air. The rising pressure on your chest was lifted as you handed off the note to Sorano, who gave you a curious yet somewhat coy smile in return, which only made your being drown in even more confusion.

You had the complete jitters over that customer over there, no idea who he was either, and it was unnerving to suddenly spring into an admiring crush on him. You waited for a few minutes, glistening [e/c] orbs darting over to that table a few times until you were finally handed the small plate with a beautiful and capacious teacup setting on top which held the desire beverage pooled in it.

Hauling yourself over a silent debate, you were once again at the side of him, and you set down the drink in front of him. He espied you from the corner of his eye, you weren't leaving, presumably to watch and listen to his opinion as he brought the cup up to his thick lips and took a refreshing gulp; uncaring for the searing flames scorching his throat as the creamy beverage trickled down.

He hummed, it was wonderfully hot and held a vanilla aromatic scent lingering from the steam gently clashing against his skin. "How do you like it?" you suddenly piped up, a wry smile curling on your lips as you proposed the question.

His own lips had flipped into a smile, and he looked up from his coffee and gave you a steady look. "It's good," he began mockingly, almost as if he held an entire dish of dubiety towards his order - as if he hadn't expected to like it at all. "Did you make it?" he inquired, a single brow being raised into the air almost suspiciously.

Sadly shaking your head, you adverted your eye-locking to occupy your line of vision with the empty seat across from him, almost as if you were ashamed you hadn't made it for him. "No, my friend Aoi-chan did," you honestly confessed to him.

There was a frown - an actual frown etching on his features at your words. "Next time I come here...I _don't_ want anyone else asides from _you_ making my coffee." It sounded like a command more than a request, but you found yourself looking at him wide-eyed; had you really heard him right?

"Why me?!" you squeaked while a heated flush spread across your face, you didn't understand! He said it was good, so why was he ordering such a thing? Demanding you make it next time? You could be horrible (you aren't) at making it for all he knew! And yet...that smirk curved back on his tantalizing lips.

"You're an interesting girl. It'd like to taste the coffee you make!" he proclaimed, another slip flowing past his ample lips and a rejuvenating sigh following after. He continued to watch your expressions from the corner of his eye as he enjoyed his coffee, and it was discreetly amusing for him to see you fry up like you did — he could've sworn there was actual piles of steam pouring from your skin.

"I understand. I-I'll make sure if I'm working when you come in, I will be the one to make you coffee!" you stammered out, finding yourself with barely any concrete resolve or courage behind your words; as much as you attempted to muster them up. You weren't even sure why he thought you were interesting, and how that affected what you made at all! "I'll be back with the bill soon, alright? Stay put until you're finished..." you involuntarily finding yourself trailing off as if you wanted to spew his name from your mouth.

"Matatagi. Matatagi Hayato!" he finally introduced himself, and he certainly was proud and condescending when he said that. Matatagi Hayato, huh? You'd really have to remember that...Although, it already had a familiar jarring effect on your nerves, almost as if you had heard it somewhere. Maybe it was nothing more than a whispered caress you picked up in the rustling wind of busy customers, and co-workers.

Immediately shrugging it off, you gave him a pathetic wave and busied yourself with attending to other patient costumers with their pockets opened wide. Not a single folk had caught, or piqued your interest as much as Matatagi had — and you were astounded he had that tiny affect over you, yet you were also a bit frightened since it was silly to get this fluttering at a first encounter.

Surely this couldn't end well for you.

Eventually you made it back to him, slip of paper with numbers scattered across it, displaying his fee. He mentally groaned before pulling out his blue wallet, and emptying the right amount of yen onto the table before promptly standing up. You moved out of his way for him to remove himself from the cushioned seats, and you murmured under your breath, "What? No tip?"

You meant it as a joke, you really did.

But he managed to pick up on it, and the frown that was on his lips was soon smothered with a impish and mischievous grin — he leaned close to you, and his lips met the skin of your cheek! They stayed there for a lingering moment, almost as if he didn't want depart with his action himself. You could hear witnesses whisper, and some even 'aww'd; what was wrong with these people?!

Matatagi finally felt your cheek but swiftly he came to your ear, breath fanning over the shell of it and causing a ripple of shivers to rack up the column of your spine. "The only tip I have is wear shorts underneath that," he whispered, pointing down to your uniform dress — no, no, please oh god no.

"Pervert!" you shrieked, pushing against his shoulders to shove his away from being practically flush against yours. You heard him laughing, and that laughing only intensified once he got a good glimpse at your beet-red face.

His hands met his sides, and he then jabbed a finger in your direction again. "Oh, if only you could see your expression!"

Were you angry, or overly flustered? You couldn't tell.

* * *

**a/n; I love coffee shop AUs~! I'm stuck on all my other stories, so I've decided to make a mini series. Rating may or may not go up, we'll see; but either or, I hope you enjoyed and sorry if Dark Side!Matatagi seemed _too_ OOC ;u; Also sorry for any mistakes, if you see any tell me and I'll fix it!  
**

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


End file.
